


Textbook, Dear Boy

by ipretendimawriter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, i love greg and mycroft alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipretendimawriter/pseuds/ipretendimawriter
Summary: It's textbook... isn't it?





	Textbook, Dear Boy

It’s textbook isn’t it?

Falling in love with a man you can’t have.

At least not for more than a fleeting moment.

A long, passionate night.

A regretful morning.

It’s textbook falling for someone who will never fall for you.

But Greg was good at falling.

He just hoped he’d get back up. And to this point he always has.

Perhaps this one would be the one that would leave him down.

It would be textbook for Mycroft Holmes to be the one to break him.

Who else ever could?

 

But, maybe it wasn’t textbook.

Perhaps, Greg skipped too far to the end and didn’t see the middle part.

The middle part where Mycroft Holmes fell for him too.

And not for a fleeting moment.

Or for the want of a passionate night.

Or a regretful morning.

Perhaps it was textbook.

Doesn’t everyone fall for the handsome police officer?

Not his though.

No, not Gregory.

Perhaps his cold heart had finally been melted.

It would be textbook for Gregory to be the one to melt his heart.

Who else ever could?

 

Their love wasn’t textbook.

It was painfully slow.

Painfully shy.

And perfectly lovely.

Every passing glace over the past few years made worth it.

Every late night they spent working on a case.

Or searching for Sherlock.

Or simply keeping each other sane.

It was textbook, you see, for two souls as damaged as theirs to meet and heal each other.

It was perfectly written in the sands of time for two men who needed love so desperately to find each other.

Perhaps it was written by a curly haired consulting detective.

Perhaps, it was textbook.

What little brother, despite everything, doesn’t want to see his brother happy?

 


End file.
